


Home in Your Heart

by NuclearNik



Series: Zutara Drabble December [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: The conquering of her heart doesn't happen all at once.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Home in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zutara Drabble December Day 5. Prompt: Little pieces

The conquering of her heart doesn't happen all at once.

It is slow but steady, each day a new inch of ground won, sometimes given easily, sometimes battled for.

He doesn't even know it's happening, she thinks.

Doesn't realize that when he is the only one to notice dark smudges beneath her eyes and ask her if she's been sleeping—the only one not constantly expecting her to run herself ragged trying to help everyone else—it means more than she can say.

Has no idea that when she finds him in the gardens, a turtleduck on his lap as he gently brushes his fingers over their downy little head, softly singing a lullaby she knows his mother used to sing to him, another piece of her heart has ceded to him.

Soon, it is no longer just little pieces. He has made himself a home in her heart. 

She knows it to be true without a shadow of a doubt on a particularly rough day for him—the anniversary of his banishment, which she knows brings back all sorts of horrid memories even though things are okay now. 

It's the first time he lets her see him at what he perceives to be his weakest.

He is tense as stone all day, and when they finally get alone in their room, she sits on the bed and pulls him down until his head is resting in her lap and she can run her fingers through the silky hair she's just freed from its confines.

A few minutes pass, and when he finally looks up at her, his eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

Leaning down, she kisses one eyelid then the next, brushing her lips over the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his brow.

She keeps going, whispering words of affection with each kiss until he sits up and pulls her to him, and they hold each other right, the other's heart beating steadily against their own chests. 

In that moment, she knows that he is it for her, that each and every inch of her heart is his now, and from the way he clutches her so closely to him like she might disappear into thin air, she thinks perhaps it is the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, I'd love to know what you thought about this piece, and I can be found on Tumblr @nuclearnik <3


End file.
